


Aurum

by kris_stein



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Нейтан и Уоррен оказываются заперты в кабинете химии на долгий час.





	Aurum

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906420

— ...от вас я этого не ожидала, мистер Грэхэм. Я всегда думала, что вы спокойный и разумный молодой человек. Что ж, надо признать, — я ошиблась.  
Мистер Грэхэм. Так мисс Грант называет его только когда сильно недовольна. То есть — очень редко. Это обращение ненадолго оседает в лёгких, мешая дышать. Не так часто Уоррену доводится кого-то разочаровать. В отличие от...  
Нейтан давно привык вести себя как последний ублюдок с первых секунд знакомства, чтобы о разочаровании не могло быть и речи. Разочарование в Нейтане — неоспоримая привилегия его отца. И только.  
— Мне придётся наказать вас обоих, — гневно продолжает преподаватель.  
— Наказать меня? — мгновенно реагирует Прескотт. — У меня нет времени на это дерьмо!  
Нейтан пытается выйти из кабинета, но преподаватель неожиданно цепко хватает его за плечо, не обращая внимания на поток грязных ругательств и попытки вырваться.  
— Но, мисс Грант, он первый начал! — возмущается Уоррен, за что получает два уничтожающих взгляда.  
— Неважно, кто начал. Важно, что вы это не прекратили. И смотрите, во что вы превратили мой кабинет? — мисс Грант загораживает дверной проём своим немаленьким телом, гневно нависая над студентами. — Вы всё уберёте. У меня нет на вас времени, так что я вернусь через час, и чтобы здесь был порядок.  
Неожиданно проворно она выскальзывает из кабинета, и дверь захлопывается прямо перед носом Нейтана.  
— Блять! — с чувством ругается Прескотт.  
Ключ щёлкает в замке.  
— Блять, блять, блять, — повторяет он для закрепления и сильно пинает дверь. Нейтан нервно дёргает ручку, пинает дверь ещё раз и, подскочив к преподавательскому столу, лихорадочно обыскивает те ящики, которые получается открыть. Очевидно, ищет запасной ключ, но безрезультатно.  
— Сука! — Прескотт резко поворачивается к Уоррену, обвинительно тыча в него указательным пальцем. — Ты уёбок, это из-за тебя мы тут застряли. У меня через полчаса... встреча, эта шлюха не имела права... — Нейтан беспорядочно перемещается из одного угла в другой, так быстро, что Уоррен устаёт за ним следить. — Я не могу пропустить приём... — Прескотт бормочет тихо, но что-то Грэхэм всё-таки слышит. — Отец убьёт, если узнает... Сука! Ничего, она ещё получит своё. У неё будут охуенные проблемы. И ты!  
Нейтан злобно щурится, неожиданно оказывается вплотную к Уоррену и хватает его за ворот очередной дурацкой футболки, стискивая пальцы до боли. Грэхэм инстинктивно сжимается и вскидывает руку в защитном жесте, но сжатый кулак Нейтана замирает в замахе. Искажённое яростью лицо Прескотта медленно разглаживается, растерянность заменяет гнев, отступающий нехотя, будто во сне. Нейтан — его любимое дитя, которое он тесно сжимает в своих объятиях, не замечая, что душит.  
Но сейчас пальцы разжимаются, и рука со сбитыми костяшками опускается вниз.  
— Сам виноват, придурок, — огрызается Уоррен, отталкивая Прескотта и незаметно вздыхая с облегчением. Такой Нейтан действительно пугает. — Нахрен надо было меня фотографировать? В сталкера решил поиграть?  
Взгляд Прескотта, беспокойно мечущийся, останавливается, Нейтан хмурится и поджимает губы, слизывает с них кровь и отвечает тихо:  
— Захотелось, вот и сфотографировал. Не твоё дело.  
— Это нарушение личного пространства, я в суд на тебя подам! — подражая нервным ноткам Прескотта, передразнивает Уоррен и очень похоже щурится.  
— Это я... — привычно начинает угрозу Нейтан, подаваясь вперёд, будто снова собирается затеять драку, но тут до него доходит, он замирает, и Уоррен ждёт очередного всплеска ярости, но Нейтан говорит только: — А, нахуй.  
Нейтан отходит к подоконнику, на котором остались его вещи, распахивает окно, садится и прикуривает, игнорируя то, как Уоррен хмурится и со вздохом закатывает глаза. Нейтан вытаскивает из кармана маленькую гремящую коробочку, вытряхивает из неё три последние таблетки и проглатывает их, не запивая. Он ловит взгляд Уоррена, и Уоррен молчит так выразительно, что Нейтан огрызается:  
— Отъебись. Не твоё дело.  
Прескотт достаёт телефон, быстро набирает смску, получает ответ и, напряжённо хмурясь, поддерживает переписку в перерывах между затяжками. Он всё заметнее нервничает, кусая губы и крутя телефон в пальцах, пока наконец не приходит контрольное сообщение. Которое позволяет ему на время выдохнуть свободно.  
Нейтан берёт оставленный ранее на подоконнике фотоаппарат, чтобы посмотреть получившиеся снимки, и в этот момент мир перестаёт для него существовать.  
Грэхэм раздражённо фыркает и оглядывает кабинет. Масштабы разрушения вызывают странное чувство, что-то вроде глупой мальчишеской гордости, хотя Уоррен втайне всегда считал себя выше этого. Но теперь, когда он не испытывает ни малейших угрызений совести, уже не отвертеться. Если быть до конца честным — ему понравилось.  
Нейтан казался ему трусливым слабаком, который только и может, что прикрываться именем дорогого папочки, но сегодня ему выпала чудесная возможность убедиться, что не такой уж Прескотт-младший и слабак. Об этом весьма красноречиво напоминают собственная ноющая скула, продолжающий кровоточить нос и мгновенно налившиеся болью синяки на спине, плечах и коленях. Всё-таки неудобно кататься по полу между партами.  
К счастью, сам Уоррен не отставал, и под глазом у Нейтана уже начинает вырисовываться фингал, который обещает сменить чуть ли не все цвета радуги, а разбитая верхняя губа продолжает окрашивать рот Прескотта в алый, заставляя его снова и снова обводить его языком.  
Грэхэм осторожно обходит перевёрнутые парты и стулья с беспомощно торчащими ножками, и ему приходится внимательно смотреть под ноги, чтобы в резиновую подошву кед не врезались осколки пробирок. Под ряд парт у окна, оставшийся невредимым, утекает лужа странного зеленоватого цвета, и Уоррену страшно представить, что это было. Уоррен уверен, это, чем бы оно ни было, стоило разбить. Кабинет выглядит так, будто по нему прошёл небольшой ураган, и единственное, что выдаёт истинную причину разрушений — капли крови на полу. Сложно понять, чья она, и Уоррен приходит к выводу, что общая.  
Уоррен добирается до подоконника и пытается незаметно для Нейтана заглянуть в экран фотоаппарата, но Прескотт тут же его поворачивает.  
— Отвали, — ровно говорит Нейтан и щёлкает кнопками.  
— Покажи ту фотку. На ней же я, я имею право видеть, — упрямо заявляет Уоррен, и ему действительно любопытно. В конце концов, они подрались из-за этого снимка.  
— Ты же, мать твою, задрот и ботан, Грэхэм, так почему ты такой тупой? — Прескотт опускает камеру и смотрит, некрасиво хмурясь. В свете заходящего солнца его голубые глаза кажутся прозрачными, словно лёд.  
И Уоррен ругает себя за то, что заметил это.  
— Я сказал: от-ва-ли, придурок.  
Прескотт глубоко затягивается и, бросив окурок в окно, выдыхает дым в лицо Уоррену.  
— Блять, — зло бросает Грэхэм и отходит на шаг. — Ну ты и скотина, Прескотт.  
Нейтан усмехается самодовольно и возвращается к прерванному занятию, но Уоррен никуда не исчезает, хотя ему полагается, потому что ничего не существует, когда есть Нейтан и его камера.  
— Надо убраться, — как можно более нейтрально говорит Уоррен, морально готовясь к новой перепалке. Потому что если Прескотт согласится, небо рухнет на землю.  
— Надо, — кивает Нейтан, не отрываясь от своей проклятой камеры. — Убирайся. Этот навык в будущем пригодится тебе больше, чем сраная химия.  
Грэхэм глубоко вдыхает, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках. Он говорит себе: «Ты справишься, Уоррен, ты не разобьёшь ему лицо микроскопом». Ничто в его жизни не было сложнее, чем пребывание в одной комнате с Прескоттом в течение часа.  
Уоррен оглядывается на часы. Ещё пятьдесят пять минут.  
Всего лишь.  
— Я не смогу один поднять парты. Они тяжёлые.  
— А ты постарайся, — всё так же отстранённо советует Нейтан.  
— Твою мать, это всё случилось из-за тебя, так что отклейся уже от своей камеры и помоги мне убраться. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы всё дошло до ректора?  
Фотоаппарат Прескотта медленно опускается вниз одновременно с тем, как его светлые брови ползут вверх, а губы растягиваются в злой усмешке.  
— До ректора? Шутишь? Ты вообще понимаешь, кто я?! Меня не может наказать какая-то сука-преподша, и ректор мне ничего не сделает. Это твои проблемы.  
— Вдвоём будет быстрее, — упрямо поджимает губы Грэхэм, и молит мысленно всех не-существующих богов о терпении.  
— Нахрена тебе это? Она ведь всё равно не настучит на своего сладкого любимчика, — пропевает Прескотт и возвращается к серьёзно-отстранённому тону. — А теперь отъебись, — и снова утыкается в фотоаппарат.  
Уоррен поднимает микроскоп и придирчиво взвешивает его в руке. Определённо — он достаточно тяжёлый. Но Грэхэм — образец выдержки — ставит его на парту и приближается к Прескотту. Постепенно, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.  
— Мы вместе это устроили. Вместе будем разгребать.  
— Да, блять, ни за что, — наконец-то повышает голос Нейтан. — Я что, похож на уборщика? Может, ещё швабру мне найдёшь, твою кровь с пола оттирать?  
— Почему бы нет. И кровь там не только моя, — Уоррен стойко игнорирует собственную дёргующуюся бровь и приближается ещё на полшага.  
— Я тебе её в жопу засуну, Халк хренов.  
— Не раньше, чем я сломаю её о твою тупую башку, — парирует Уоррен и смотрит внимательно.  
Нейтан отвлекается на секунду, готовясь послать Грэхэма по более определённому, чем раньше, адресу, и вытряхивает себе одной рукой сигарету из пачки. И этого времени оказывается достаточно, чтобы Уоррен выхватил у него фотоаппарат.  
— Никогда не теряй бдительности с Уорреном Грэхэмом, — зловеще смеётся он и ловко отскакивает в сторону, не дожидаясь, пока Прескотт осознает ситуацию и озвереет.  
А происходит это мгновенно.  
Красивое лицо Нейтана уродуется гневом: брови хмурятся, образуя складки на переносице, потемневшие глаза злобно сужаются, и рот приоткрывается, готовый выплеснуть грязный поток ругательств. Уоррен инстинктивно отходит ещё на пару шагов, готовясь к истерике и угрозам, но Нейтан неожиданно долго молчит, тяжело дыша и надвигаясь на Грэхэма.  
— Отдай, сука, — шипит он, и его остановившийся взгляд похож на взгляд голодной змеи. Она свернулась у него внутри в тугую пружину и готова в любую секунду броситься вперёд, задушить волной неконтролируемой ярости. — Отдай по-хорошему.  
— Только если ты мне поможешь, — соглашается Уоррен, скрывая, что ему действительно немного жутко. Он чувствует себя первооткрывателем, ступившим на земли с дикими аборигенами. Которые уже точат копья и разжигают костёр.  
— Уёбок.  
Прескотт резко срывается с места, но Уоррен, чудом, не иначе, успевает выставить руку, упираясь ею в грудь Нейтана. Камеру он держит на отлёте, и выглядит это опасно.  
— Если хоть одна царапина... я... уничтожу, — Прескотт шумно, прерывисто втягивает воздух, у него дрожат руки, и он сжимает их в кулаки, еле удерживая себя от радикальных действий.  
Иначе заложник может пострадать.  
— Ты знаешь мои условия, — беспощадно повторяет Грэхэм, и он не уверен, что не зашёл слишком далеко.  
Рот Нейтана кривится в безмолвной борьбе с самим собой. Он может соврать, может сказать, что согласен, и ничего не делать после, но.  
Гордость.  
ПРЕСКОТТЫ ЛУЧШЕ ЭТОГО ТУПОГО СБРОДА, НЕЙТАН, ПОМНИ ОБ ЭТОМ.  
Голос, въевшийся в подкорку, и — не разочаруй меня, Нейтан, — и — держи себя в руках, Нейтан, — и — не позволяй им контролировать себя, Нейтан.  
И невысказанное: _это могу делать только я_.  
Но пытаться будут все подряд. Контролировать, подчинять, использовать.  
В глазах у Нейтана темнеет, какая-то его часть ещё помнит, что нужно только принять таблетки и всё пройдёт, но таблетки закончились, и он не попадёт сегодня на приём, и об этом узнает отец, и он заперт здесь с этим придурком. Который. Во всём. Виноват.  
Прескотт смотрит на камеру, не упускает её из виду ни на секунду, и Уоррен уже сомневается, стоит ли продолжать, потому что ему хоть и не нравится Нейтан, но он всё же не настолько жесток. Однако Грэхэм вспоминает все оскорбительные слова, все их стычки, все наезды Прескотта на Макс, и решает, что тот не заслуживает снисхождения. Только не сегодня. Хотя бы потому что нос у него до сих пор болит.  
И Уоррен говорит:  
— Соглашайся.  
Нейтан слышит: _подчиняйся_.  
Нейтан кидается вперёд, неожиданно сильно, всем весом, и сбивает Уоррена с ног. Они оказываются на полу, второй раз за последние полчаса, и Грэхэм болезненно вскрикивает. Осколки стекла — пробирок, колб, стаканов — вгрызаются в ладонь, в податливую кожу, в горячую плоть, и Уоррен отдёргивает руку, вскидывая её в защитном жесте.  
Но Прескотт этого не замечает. Он не слышит стеклянного хруста, он не видит стекающей по ладони крови. Нейтан сидит на Грэхэме, встряхивает его с силой за плечи, ощутимо ударяя затылком об пол, и рычит с ненавистью:  
— Никто. Не смеет. Мне. Указывать.  
Он наклоняется ближе к Уоррену и шипит ему в лицо:  
— Я, блять, Нейтан Прескотт.  
Нейтан сжимает пальцы на шее Уоррена, давит, напрягаясь всем телом.  
Его взгляд — пустой, слепой, будто его самого — нет там, внутри. Только сгусток чистой ярости, его самого рвущей на части. Губы Нейтана скорбно, болезненно кривятся, и это — как забитый голос из глубины подсознания.  
Страх сковывает Уоррена неожиданно и нелепо, будто сама тьма наваливается на него сверху, прижимает, не давая шелохнуться, и смотрит на него синими сейчас глазами Нейтана с расширенными зрачками. Грэхэм пытается вдохнуть, отчаянно, но становится только хуже, он пытается здоровой рукой отстранить от себя Прескотта, но тот лишь сдавливает сильнее, и тогда Уоррен ладонью с торчащими осколками наотмашь бьёт Нейтана по лицу.  
Голова Нейтана дёргается в сторону, он застывает, будто все жизненные процессы в нём остановились, и когда он поворачивается обратно к Уоррену, это снова настоящий он.  
Прескотт медленно убирает руки от шеи Грэхэма и прикладывает ладонь к щеке, на которой кровь Уоррена смешивается с его собственной. Нейтан смотрит на свои алые пальцы, судорожно подёргивающиеся, и в глазах его страх, растерянность и, когда он слышит глухой кашель Уоррена, — ужас.  
Грэхэм глубоко и жадно дышит, согнувшись и прижав здоровую руку к горлу, хранящему красные горящие отпечатки пальцев Нейтана. Он хочет оттолкнуть почему-то всё ещё сидящего на нём Прескотта, но сил не хватает, и он слишком счастлив просто дышать, чтобы ещё что-то делать. Только более или менее придя в себя, Уоррен наконец-то встречается с Нейтаном взглядами, и — о, эти великие парадоксы — не злится, не ненавидит, не презирает.  
Нейтан с непривычно растрёпанными светлыми волосами, падающими на глаза, в которых застыло потерянно-жалкое выражение, с окровавленной бледной щекой, нервно облизывающий ранку на верхней губе, — Нейтан вызывает сочувствие.  
Потому что Нейтан явно пугает сам себя больше, чем других, и Уоррен чувствует себя сильнее.  
— Может, слезешь с меня? — хрипло прерывает надоевшую тишину Грэхэм.  
Прескотт не двигается, он всё смотрит и хмурится, поджимает губы, глубоко вдыхает, а потом вдруг выпаливает едва не срывающимся голосом:  
— Прости. Мне жаль, мне так жаль... Я не хотел.  
Уоррен убеждает себя, что ему только кажется, будто он видит застывшие в глазах Нейтана слёзы страха и отчаяния.  
— Я сорвался. Я не хотел, — настойчиво повторяет Нейтан, и ему НУЖНО, чтобы Уоррен поверил.  
— Не хотел, — ворчливо отзывается Грэхэм, потирая осторожно шею. — Это тянет на покушение на убийство.  
Прескотт вздрагивает, словно от пощёчины, и весь сжимается, напрягаясь, будто в ожидании удара, как в детстве, но Уоррен бить не собирается.  
— Тебе реально нужно что-то с этим делать, чел, — говорит Грэхэм спокойно. — А теперь, может, всё-таки слезешь с меня? Ты не тянешь на Дюймовочку.  
Мгновение ничего не происходит, а потом Нейтан разражается смехом, неестественно громким, колким, бьющим по ушам, но уже через секунду этот смех обрывается.  
И Уоррен думает, что он никогда не слышал, чтобы Прескотт смеялся, как нормальные люди. Никогда не видел, чтобы Прескотт улыбался. Всегда — только ухмылки.  
Нейтан встаёт и с небольшой заминкой протягивает руку Уоррену. Ударить бы по этой руке всё теми же осколками, оттолкнуть, сказать, чтобы больше не приближался, злобно посмотреть, послать к чёрту или ещё дальше, но — Уоррен принимает помощь. Пальцы Нейтана, красивые, холёные, измазанные в крови, непроизвольно сжимаются на ладони Грэхэма, будто транслируют биение сердца, и как только Уоррен становится на ноги, Нейтан отдёргивает руку. Стараясь сделать это естественно и незаметно. Нейтан безуспешно пытается вернуть лицу привычное отталкивающе-пренебрежительное выражение и достаёт автоматическим движением из кармана пустую коробочку. Встряхнув её — безмолвную — Прескотт выдыхает тихо:  
— Блять, — и роняет её. — Блять!  
Он делает вид, что это специально. Коробочка пинком отправляется в другой конец класса, а Нейтан поднимает, наконец, фотоаппарат. Первопричину всех бед.  
— Всё-таки ты идиот, — резюмирует Прескотт, осматривая камеру. — И тебе чертовски повезло, что камера не пострадала.  
Нейтан пытается звучать внушительно и угрожающе, но Уоррен только легкомысленно кивает, включает холодную воду в раковине и подставляет под неё пострадавшую правую руку.  
— Вот дерьмо, — ругается Грэхэм и болезненно морщится, глядя, как алая вода стекает с его пальцев. Осколки скалятся из ладони.  
Прескотт гремит какими-то ящиками и дверцами шкафов в районе учительского стола, матерится, пинает стул мисс Грант, переворачивая его, но в итоге сообщает победно:  
— Нашёл!  
— Что? — Уоррен уже почти не чувствует промёрзших пальцев, и это вполне его устраивает.  
— Аптечку, — Нейтан усмехается, кажется, что увлечённые поиски помогли ему немного прийти в себя, и говорит: — Давай поиграем в доктора.  
Прескотт подходит, садится на парту, потому что стул поднимать лень, и приглашающе хлопает ладонью по месту рядом с собой.  
— Серьёзно? — хмыкает Уоррен, но послушно выключает воду и садится рядом с Нейтаном.  
Грэхэм оборачивается на часы, — у них ещё достаточно времени.  
— Ещё как, — кивает Прескотт, достаёт из аптечки антисептик, берёт руку Уоррена за запястье, удивительно мягко, и щедро поливает порезы. Грэхэм ожидаемо дёргается, шипит, но Нейтан не отпускает и говорит, будто оправдываясь, потому что Прескотты не помогают другим, только себе: — Мне в детстве нравилось помогать сестре обрабатывать царапины и ушибы. Вечно она вся в болячках ходила.  
— У нас вечер откровений? — улыбается Уоррен беззлобно, но Нейтан всё равно хмурится, и то, как сходятся его брови на переносице, напоминает опускающийся занавес в театре.  
Нейтан осторожно вытаскивает из ладони Грэхэма тонкие осколки, и открывающиеся ранки сразу начинают кровоточить. Нейтан снова поливает их антисептиком, прикладывает вату и держит, глядя на Уоррена — почему-то — настороженно.  
— Я... — неуверенно начинает Грэхэм, не зная ещё, что хочет сказать, но потребность развеять возникшую по его же глупости неловкость слишком сильна. — Я тоже постоянно был в пластырях. То с велика падал, то с роликов, то с соседскими мальчишками дрался...  
— Да неужели, — насмешливо откликается Прескотт и достаёт несколько пластырей. — Рыцарь без страха и упрёка участвовал в грязных уличных боях? Я знал, что ты только прикидываешься задротом-моралистом.  
Нейтан аккуратно заклеивает ранки, красными росчерками покрывающие ладонь и пальцы Уоррена, придирчиво рассматривает результат и отпускает, наконец, прохладную руку.  
— Ты такой заботливый только с теми, кого пытаешься убить? — неудачно шутит Грэхэм и встречает тяжёлый взгляд Прескотта. — Да, чел, умение смеяться над собой — не про тебя.  
— Ха-ха, — медленно говорит Нейтан и отходит к раковине, чтобы смыть кровь со щеки.  
Уоррен достаёт вату, смачивает её антисептиком, и когда Прескотт протягивает за ней руку, Грэхэм не отдаёт. Он говорит:  
— Я тоже хочу поиграть в доктора.  
— Я сам, — говорит Нейтан, но Уоррену плевать на возражения.  
Грэхэм берёт Нейтана за подбородок, мягко, но крепко, и Прескотт смиряется после первой же слабой попытки вырваться.  
— Не дёргайтесь, пациент, иначе мне придётся вас зафиксировать, — со всей возможной серьёзностью говорит Уоррен и обрабатывает царапины на бледной щеке, в то время как Нейтан за фырканьем скрывает смех.  
— Ты рождён для ролевых игр.  
Грэхэм заклеивает щёку Прескотта, ни о чём не подозревая.  
— Только я бы предпочёл быть доктором, — небрежно продолжает Нейтан, окидывая Уоррена оценивающим взглядом, пока тот не видит.  
Прекрасная незамутнённость, чистота, наивность Уоррена отзываются в Нейтане странным, будоражащим чувством, непонятной тягой сделать что-нибудь неправильное. Прескотт смотрит на часы.  
Время ещё есть.  
Грэхэм относит аптечку на место, поднимает учительский стул, снова оглядывает разгромленный кабинет и стоит ему открыть рот, как Нейтан говорит:  
— Нет. Я не буду этого делать, — и, подумав секунду, убеждённо добавляет: — И ты тоже.  
Прескотт берёт фотоаппарат, садится на подоконник и достаёт себе сигарету.  
— Будешь? — Нейтан предлагает Уоррену пачку, игнорируя его округлившиеся от удивления глаза, и пожимает плечами. — Ну как хочешь.  
Нейтан курит, глядя, как солнце медленно ползёт к горизонту за лёгкими сверкающими облаками, и сквозь открытое окно до него долетают обрывки разговоров гуляющих студентов и шелест ветра в зелёной листве. Нейтан глубоко затягивается и, не глядя, протягивает Уоррену фотоаппарат.  
— На... смотри.  
Уоррен, бесцельно шатающийся по кабинету, справившись с первым шоком, быстро берёт камеру, будто опасается, что Нейтан передумает. Грэхэм перекладывает сумку Нейтана на парту, садится рядом с ним, ощущая спиной тёплое прикосновение солнца, и включает режим просмотра. Первые кадров пятнадцать — пейзаж за окном кабинета, яркое небо, высокие деревья с раскидистыми кронами и одинокая фигура в чёрной толстовке на скамейке, склонившаяся над книгой. Грэхэм проматывает их без особого интереса, но всё же отмечает, что кадры хорошие. Наслушался в своё время от Макс, и теперь ему кажется, что хоть немного он в этом разбирается.  
Наконец Уоррен доматывает до того снимка, с которого всё началось, и чуть не роняет фотоаппарат от неожиданности.  
— Это я? — растерянно и глупо спрашивает Грэхэм.  
— А похоже ещё на кого-то? — раздражённо огрызается Нейтан и выдыхает дым в сторону, подавляя желание отнять камеру. Он заглядывает в маленький экран через плечо Уоррена, пытаясь откинуть назад лезущую в глаза чёлку.  
— А почему... почему я такой красивый? — смущённо говорит Уоррен.  
— Идиот. Ты здесь одинокий.  
Уоррен на снимке сидит за партой и смотрит на Макс, идущую к двери и подносящую к уху телефон. У Уоррена на снимке грустная гаснущая улыбка и тоскливый взгляд. Уоррен на снимке уже потерял надежду.  
— И что, я всегда так со стороны выгляжу?  
— Только в моей камере. Дай сюда, — Прескотт тянется к фотоаппарату, но Уоррен не отдаёт, будто шея у него уже совсем не болит.  
— Ты ведь её не удалишь? — неожиданно просит Грэхэм. — Я ещё никогда себя таким не видел.  
— Как-нибудь без тебя решу, что с ней делать, — резко бросает Прескотт, и это странно — подражать собственным интонациям, когда губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке. — Отдай камеру.  
— Подожди, — Уоррен щёлкает кнопками, находит режим фотографирования, чуть подкручивает объектив и медленно ведёт камерой справа налево, глядя, как мир втискивается в границы экранчика.  
Сдвинутая парта, чудом не пострадавший микроскоп, сумка Нейтана, перевёрнутые стулья, непонятная зелёная жидкость на полу, осколки, собственная обклеенная пластырями рука. Жизнь, разбитая на мгновения. Уоррен спрыгивает с подоконника и разворачивается. Направляет камеру на небо, лужайку, студентов, пустую скамейку и — на Нейтана.  
— Ты с ней выглядишь как обезьяна с айфоном, — ехидно сообщает Прескотт, но Уоррен не обращает на это внимания.  
Уоррен смотрит на Нейтана в маленьком экранчике, Нейтана с красной кровью на красном жакете, с пластырем на бледной щеке, с припухшей разбитой губой, с настороженными голубыми глазами. Уоррен смотрит так долго, что Нейтану становится неуютно под прицелом собственной камеры, и он отворачивается, затягиваясь. У него изящные пальцы, сжимающие умирающую в сизом дыму сигарету, а растрёпанные волосы пшенично-золотые в лучах заходящего солнца, и выглядят такими мягкими, что хочется зарыться в них пальцами.  
Но Уоррен просто нажимает клавишу затвора.  
— Наигрался? — спрашивает Нейтан как можно более отстранённо.  
— Ага, держи, — Грэхэм улыбается и отдаёт наконец-то камеру.  
Прескотт выбрасывает окурок в окно, придирчиво смотрит на снимок, сохраняя каменное выражение лица, и говорит:  
— Хреновый из тебя фотограф.  
— Зато химик ничего такой, — не обижается Уоррен.  
— В самом деле? — Нейтан скептически хмыкает. — Тогда какого мы всё ещё здесь?  
— В смысле?  
— Открыл бы дверь этими своими химическими штуками, раз такой умный. Я по телику как-то раз видел, как замок какой-то термоядерной хренью расплавили, и всё — путь свободен.  
— Это в сериале было, — оправдывается Уоррен, — там всегда всё так просто. К тому же кто потом будет платить за порчу школьного имущества? Я, что ли?  
Прескотт взмахивает рукой и вздыхает, не замечая, что всё это время улыбается.  
— Скука... — Нейтан спрыгивает с подоконника, разворачивается и, наклонившись, упирается в него локтями, подставляет лицо весенним солнечным лучам. — А ведь можно было бы столько всего придумать, если направить твои способности в нужное русло. Ты, например, никогда не пробовал сделать что-то вроде невидимого клея или мини-бомбы?  
— Нет, как-то не довелось.  
— А если возникнет острая необходимость, сможешь? — Нейтан хитро щурится, уже выстраивая в своём воображении коварные планы, очевидно, но Уоррен говорит:  
— Ну уж нет, я в этом не участвую.  
— Моралист хренов, — беззлобно говорит Прескотт. — Боишься, что Колфилд не оценит таких подвигов? Но мы же ей не скажем, — в голосе Нейтана звучат заискивающе-насмешливые нотки, и Уоррен к собственному ужасу хочет согласиться. Но отрицательно мотает головой.  
— Чёрт с тобой, — заключает Нейтан и добавляет просто из вредности: — Только она тебе всё равно не даст.  
Прескотт проверяет телефон, смотрит на часы, смотрит на Уоррена и, чему-то усмехаясь, лезет в свою сумку. Достав сигаретную пачку, Нейтан садится прямо на пол у окна и, под любопытным взглядом Грэхэма, невозмутимо достаёт из пачки косяк.  
— Это то, о чём я думаю? — неуверенно спрашивает Уоррен и тоже перемещается вниз, устраиваясь у стены.  
— Ага.  
Нейтан прикуривает, затягивается глубоко, прикрыв глаза, и медленно выдыхает. Дым струится вверх, преодолевает границу подоконника и, рассеиваясь, становится из прозрачно-сизого мутно-белым. Уоррен смотрит на него задумчиво и спокойно, будто это самая обычная будничная ситуация, и спрашивает:  
— А тебя ничего не смущает?  
— Неа, — расслабленно говорит Нейтан, затягивается ещё и протягивает косяк Грэхэму. — Будешь?  
Дым специфически пахнет, а Прескотт выглядит так, будто получил только что всё, что ему было нужно в этой жизни, и это заставляет Грэхэма сомневаться. Но всё же Уоррен говорит:  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Но говорит недостаточно уверенно.  
— Да ладно, — Нейтан безошибочно, как собака-ищейка, улавливает эти нотки, которые он слышал десятки и сотни раз на вечеринках «Циклона», это безмолвное «убеди меня, уговори меня, заставь меня».  
Таким, как Уоррен, всегда нужно оправдание, на всякий случай. Нужна возможность сказать, что их уболтали, что этот молодой человек, он такой обаятельный, знаете, ему невозможно отказать.  
И Нейтан совсем не против. Ему нравится эта роль.  
Возможно, только возможно, — ради этого он всё и затеял.  
— Ты же хочешь.  
Нейтан выдыхает тонкую струйку дыма, упирается затылком в стену и чуть съезжает вниз. Единственное, чего не хватает, — какого-нибудь мягкого дивана. Но ещё пара затяжек, и на это станет плевать, как на всё прочее.  
— Ты хотя бы пробовал? Только не говори, что... — Нейтан смотрит на Уоррена, который молчит и почему-то выглядит почти виноватым и очень печальным, и глаза Нейтана расширяются, а из горла вырывается короткий недоверчивый смех. — Нет, не-е-ет, ты шутишь. Не может этого быть.  
— Ну, у меня была возможность, но я ею не воспользовался, — Грэхэм говорит смущённо и злится сам на себя. Это Прескотт здесь тот, кто должен чувствовать себя неловко, потому что курит траву в академии, и потому что он сволочь и чуть не убил человека, но всё наоборот.  
Это Уоррен мысленно борется сам с собой и завидует Нейтану, который о моральных устоях мог слышать разве что по телевизору. Слышать — и так и не понять, что это такое.  
— Хочешь просрать её и в этот раз тоже?  
Грэхэм поджимает губы, он выглядит обиженно, почти по-детски, будто Нейтан виноват в его обострённой нравственности, и говорит:  
— Отвали.  
Некоторое время слышно только, как Прескотт неспешно, с удовольствием затягивется. Уоррен незаметно втягивает в себя запах, глядя, как солнечный прямоугольник окна, перечёркнутый рамой, ложится на парты, вытягивается, заполняет всё пространство до противоположной стены, и Грэхэму снова хочется взять фотоаппарат, но вставать лень. Солнце ложится бордовым шёлком на чёрные столешницы, сверкает на боках уцелевших колб.  
Дым вытягивает из Нейтана тихий смех, нарушая приятную, пропахшую марихуаной тишину.  
— Вот поэтому... — смех становится громче, — поэтому ты никак не можешь... — Прескотт глубоко и прерывисто вдыхает, но смех всё равно прорывается наружу. — Поэтому ты никак не можешь трахнуть Колфилд, — говорит наконец Нейтан и вытирает уголки глаз. — Строишь из себя сраного рыцаря. Только вот из Феминаци хуёвая принцесса.  
— Хватит, — обрывает Уоррен, напряжённо хмурясь. Нужно держать себя в руках.  
— Что, бесит? Это потому что правда, — не затыкается Прескотт. — Смирись, король фрэнд-зоны.  
Нейтан накрывает косяк куполом свободной руки, и дым и тепло ласково обнимают, обвивают его пальцы, прорываясь сквозь них наверх, к солнцу.  
— Ну так что?  
— Сказал же, что не буду.  
— Святоша, — фыркает Нейтан и затягивается снова. С его губ почти не сходит улыбка, и ранка снова начинает кровоточить, заставляя вспомнить ещё и о царапинах на щеке, о синяках на спине и коленях.  
Прескотт задумчиво замирает и, прищурившись, оборачивается к Уоррену.  
— Нахуя ты притворяешься, Грэхэм?  
— В смысле? — Уоррен всё ещё хмурится и смотрит на Нейтана тяжело, что, конечно, совершенно не смущает последнего. И это бесит, бесит, бесит.  
— Нахуя строишь из себя ангелочка?  
— Ничего я не строю.  
— Пиздишь. У меня есть доказательство, — Прескотт неосторожно тыкает себя пальцем в щёку и болезненно морщится. — Блять.  
Нейтан затягивается, чуть наклоняется к Уоррену и выдыхает дым в его сторону. Бесит ещё сильнее.  
— Внутри тебя сидит демон, я знаю, — Прескотт говорит почти шёпотом, будто доверяет страшную тайну. — Отпусти его. Иначе он заставит тебя. Тогда, когда ты совершенно не будешь к этому готов.  
Уоррен сомневается, о нём ли идёт речь, но приходится признать, что Нейтан прав. Почти во всём.  
— Давай. Я знаю, что ты хочешь.  
Нейтан подносит медленно тлеющий косяк с алым отпечатком собственной крови к губам Грэхэма и шепчет:  
— Не бойся, даже если застукают, ничего нам не будет. Я же, блять, Нейтан Прескотт.  
Уоррен прерывисто вздыхает, смотрит на такого счастливого сейчас Нейтана — счастливого, чёрт возьми, он таким никогда не бывает — и отчаянно подаётся вперёд, делая свою первую затяжку с рук, которые чуть не задушили его меньше получаса назад.  
Уоррен закашливается, а Прескотт смеётся и говорит:  
— Осторожнее. Это чертовски хорошая трава, но резкая. Давай ещё, тебе понравится.  
Грэхэм забирает остаток косяка, и послушно вдыхает снова, аккуратнее, медленнее, и с дымом через лёгкие по венам разливается такое блаженное умиротворение, что улыбка Нейтана теперь отражается в улыбке Уоррена.  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Прескотт.  
— Охуенно, — признаётся Уоррен и с сожалением отмечает, что осталось не так много. И Нейтан — когда научился читать мысли? — его успокаивает:  
— У меня есть ещё.  
— Угу, — мычит в ответ Грэхэм, он слишком занят новыми ощущениями, чтобы реагировать адекватно.  
Солнечные лучи становятся ярче, блеск на покатых боках колб обрисовывается как никогда чётко и похож на звёзды, бордовый полумрак окутывает кабинет, и всё так красиво, что Уоррен мечтательно вздыхает, вызывая у Нейтана новый приступ лёгкого смеха.  
Прескотт достаёт из сумки бутылку воды, выпивает залпом чуть ли не половину — он бы выпил и больше, но Уоррену она тоже пригодится, так что — и смотрит на часы. Пока они не видели, стрелку, кажется, кто-то полил смолой — она, с трудом отклеиваясь от циферблата, медленно ползёт вниз, и Нейтану страшно представить, каких усилий ей будет стоить подъём наверх. Чтобы потом снова скатиться вниз. Чтобы потом снова карабкаться наверх.  
Бессмыслица какая-то.  
Нейтан несколько раз быстро моргает, отрываясь от стрелки, поворачивается к кайфующему Уоррену, такому наивно-забавному сейчас, и говорит:  
— А ты ломался.  
— Больше не буду, — усмехается Грэхэм и повторяет: — Это о-ху-ен-но.  
— А знаешь, что еще охуенно? — хитро щурится Нейтан.  
— М?  
— Трахаться после того, как покуришь.  
Уоррен молчит задумчиво, а потом вскидывает насмешливо брови и спрашивает:  
— Это предложение?  
Прескотт улыбается, говорит:  
— Если захочешь, — и совершенно не понятно, шутит он или нет.  
Грэхэм смотрит Нейтану в глаза — голубые, чистые, честные — и от непонятного предчувствия пульс начинает стучать в висках. Нейтан переводит взгляд на почти дотлевший косяк и говорит:  
— Давай последнюю на двоих.  
— Это как?  
— Просто доверься мне, — говорит Нейтан, и это пугает, так, что Уоррен едва не трезвеет, но когда Прескотт берёт его руку в свою — не сопротивляется.  
— Знаешь, что такое цыганский поцелуй?  
Сердце Уоррена — на кончиках пальцев, ему кажется, что и Нейтан должен это чувствовать, и это чертовски странно. Так же странно, как гипнотическая улыбка Нейтана, тёплые руки Нейтана, безумные глаза Нейтана, от которых невозможно оторваться.  
Прескотт делает последнюю глубокую затяжку, чуть не обжигая ладонь Уоррена, нажимает ему большим пальцем на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот, шепчет:  
— Просто вдыхай, — и приникает к его губам своими едва ощутимым касанием.  
Дым перетекает из одних лёгких в другие по их единой теперь дыхательной системе, и это пьянит сильнее, чем всё, что было до. Грэхэм не отодвигается, он чувствует себя подобно кролику перед удавом, он не может — не хочет — пошевелиться, вот только вряд ли кролик испытывает такой трепет, близкий к экстазу. Дым окутывает их обоих, и прежде, чем он успевает рассеяться, Прескотт накрывает ладонью шею Уоррена и резко подаётся вперёд, будто боится упустить момент. И это уже не похоже на невесомое прикосновение. Поцелуй властный и страстный, немного нервный, как сам Нейтан. Он кусает губы Грэхэма, оставляя на них след собственной алой крови, слизывает его и не даёт Уоррену отстраниться до тех пор, пока у обоих не кончается воздух.  
Для Уоррена это вечер настоящих открытий. Он никогда не целовался с парнем.  
Его никогда не целовали _так_.  
— Какого чёрта это было? — чуть хрипло спрашивает Грэхэм.  
— Считай это частью цыганского поцелуя, — довольно улыбается Нейтан, стирая пальцем кровь с верхней губы. — Ты ведь никогда раньше...  
— Нет.  
И улыбка Нейтана становится ещё довольнее.  
— Два свершения за один вечер — неплохо, — подводит итог Нейтан и снова тянется к Уоррену со словами: — Давай закрепим результат.  
Но упирается грудью в выставленную ладонь.  
— Я для этого ещё слишком трезвый, — зачем-то оправдывается Грэхэм. Глаза Прескотта угрожающе сужаются, и Уоррен чувствует себя неловко, будто не имел права отказывать.  
Что за глупости.  
— Только что не был, — тянет Нейтан. — Но мы можем это исправить.  
Прескотт копается в сумке, а Уоррен смотрит на часы, которые идут то слишком быстро, то слишком медленно. Им не догнать время, времени не догнать их. Замкнутый круг, который прервётся, когда мисс Грант откроет дверь.  
Однажды ведь это случится, она обещала. И Уоррену жаль, что он об этом ещё помнит.  
— Давай... как-нибудь в другой раз. Час скоро закончится.  
— Ну ты и ссыкло, Грэхэм, — разочаровано вздыхает Нейтан, но соглашается. — Ладно. В другой раз, — и спрашивает подозрительно: — Не сольёшься?  
— Не сольюсь, — улыбается Уоррен. Он всегда держит слово. — Дай воды.  
Прескотт берёт бутылку и, не поворачиваясь к Грэхэму, опускается головой на его колени.  
— Я полежу тут, ты не против.  
— Это был вопрос? — уточняет Уоррен, опустошив бутылку.  
Нейтан некоторое время задумчиво смотрит на Уоррена снизу вверх, и говорит:  
— Вряд ли.  
На часы они больше не смотрят. В кабинете тихо и спокойно темнеет, вечерне-багровое солнце медленно клонится к горизонту, а сквозь открытое окно проникает по-весеннему тёплый свежий ветер, рассеивая мутный запах марихуаны. Голова Нейтана давит на колени приятной тяжестью, и руки, которые становится некуда деть, сами тянутся к его волосам. Они оказываются даже мягче, чем Уоррен мог представить, и единственное, чего ему сейчас хочется — чтобы Прескотт молчал. Но тогда он не был бы Прескоттом.  
Грэхэм ждёт, что Нейтан отодвинется, скажет Уоррену убрать от его прекрасных волос свои грязные грабли, но ничего этого не происходит.  
— Это провокация? — лениво осведомляется Нейтан, приоткрывая один глаз.  
Уоррен с сожалением отпускает лёгкие пряди, но Прескотт хмурится и говорит возмущённо:  
— Разве я сказал тебе прекратить?  
И у кого угодно другого это отбило бы всякое желание продолжать, но Грэхэм сейчас не слышит слов, он слышит мысли, слышит эмоции, и знает, что ещё немного — и Нейтан растает в его руках. В чём никогда не признается.  
Уоррен аккуратно убирает прядь со лба Нейтана, пропускает растрепавшиеся, но всё такие же гладкие волосы сквозь пальцы, неудобно цепляя их пластырями, и говорит ровно:  
— Безумие какое-то.  
— М? — Прескотт, кажется, готовый уснуть, смотрит вопросительно.  
— Я не понимаю, какого чёрта происходит.  
Нейтан усмехается и взмахивает рукой небрежно.  
— Нужно было соглашаться на второй косяк, тогда всё стало бы кристально ясно.  
— Нужно было свернуть тебе шею и заставить убираться. Вот тогда всё было бы ясно, — бурчит Уоррен, и его совершенно не смущает, что трупы в уборке не очень хороши.  
— Ну и какие воспоминания у тебя остались бы о таком вечере? Не будь скучным. Лови кайф, — Нейтан блаженно улыбается.  
Они молчат, прислушиваясь к шёпоту ветра, ходу времени и тёплым солнечным лучам, и так проходит минута, две или вечность. Рука Уоррена лежит поперёк груди Нейтана, и он может чувствовать, как они дышат не в такт. Может чувствовать, как сердце Нейтана бьётся чуть ли не в два раза быстрее его собственного, и это на самом деле гораздо интереснее, чем всё, что он мог бы делать сегодня вечером.  
Нейтан лежит, глядя в потолок и держа Уоррена за запястье, и впервые за долгое время у него получается не обращать внимания на то, как время от времени судорожно и ритмично сжимаются пальцы.  
Их невозможную идиллию разрушает звук ключа в замочной скважине.

Остаток дня Грэхэм проводит в прострации и бесплодных попытках хотя бы начать делать работу по физике. Сосредоточиться ни на чём не получается, едва он открывает учебник, как буквы расплываются, расползаются по странице, и нет, это вовсе не связано с травой. Дурман уже пару часов, как рассеялся, оставив после себя лёгкое ощущение потери и ни капли сожалений. Чертовски тяжело признавать, но Нейтан был прав.  
Он вообще часто прав, хоть и придурок.  
И именно это не даёт Уоррену сконцентрироваться на учёбе — Нейтан и всё, что произошло в кабинете химии. Поэтому Уоррен лежит поперёк кровати, ощущая все последствия проведённого с Прескоттом времени — ноющие синяки на шее, спине и скуле, порезы на обклеенной пластырями ладони и головную боль от слишком сложных и разных мыслей. Грэхэм снова и снова прокручивает в воображении всё с момента вспышки, и не понимает.  
Прав был Нейтан — чёрт — надо было выкурить ещё одну для ясности сознания, ха-ха. Прескотт наверняка сейчас не думает о том, как так вышло, что начали они с драки, а закончили одной тишиной на двоих, наполненной мягкостью волос Нейтана и чуть хриплым дыханием Уоррена.  
Ещё и этот поцелуй. Уоррен закрывает глаза ладонью, будто прячась от самого себя и от того, что ему не-стыдно. Грэхэм не понимает, как это получилось, как он позволил, и то, что воспоминания не вызывают отторжения — пугает.  
И когда все мысли оказываются прокручены и рассмотрены по сотне раз, когда Уоррен устаёт от самого себя, он поднимается с кровати и замечает маленький прямоугольный лист у двери, который оказывается снимком. Прозрачные глаза, золотые волосы, сизый дым и неровная надпись на обороте:

_Фотография — ТА САМАЯ — у меня. Единственная копия. Первая и последняя.  
Приходи до часа, или я её уничтожу.  
Смотри, чтобы тебя никто не заметил.  
Н. П._

Уоррен смотрит на часы — у него есть пять минут, чтобы успеть. 


End file.
